


Such Good Boys

by zetsubonna



Series: All American Bicycle [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - F/M/M, domme!Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS ASKED: Since we can ask for smutty things, how about something with dom!Natasha and her two subs, Steve and Bucky? Maybe testing out the limits of the serum re: multiple orgasms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Good Boys

Steve was pink and sweet, Bucky was red and wet. Natasha wasn’t wearing much more than a black harness supporting a blue dildo and a smile that wouldn’t be out of place on a shark.

"Steve?"

"Green," he croaked. "Green, green, green."

She trailed her fingers through his hair and kissed his temple before moving to cup Bucky’s face in her hands.

"James?"

"Yellow," Bucky hissed. "Damn near orange. I’m raw, Natasha, I’m raw, I can’t do much more of this."

Natasha laughed softly, and Steve sighed, what little tension remained in his shoulders flowing out. Bucky closed his eyes and shivered.

"So, Steve’s at seven, high as a kite and happy to keep going. James is at six and about ready to stop. What is it, do you suppose? Overstimulation, or you’re just tired?"

"Overstimulation," Bucky whispered, closing his eyes. "God, baby. Jesus, Natasha. Fuck."

Steve laughed. It was hoarse and it was scratchy, but it was definitely a laugh.

"You sure you don’t want Steve to suck your dick? Not even one more time?" Natasha’s voice was low and full of dangerous sugar.

Steve hummed happily, and Bucky shuddered. “No. No, no.  _Orange_. Don’t- don’t leave me yet, I ain’t red, just-“

"Hush," Natasha murmured, kissing his mouth, licking at his swollen lips. He tasted of her, of Steve, of salt and heat and stickiness. She tapped his nose. "Get yourself some water and wash your face. We’ll be here when you get back."

Bucky nodded shakily, getting to his feet. He collected another kiss from her, and a light, bracing hug, and then he stumbled down the hallway, naked and sweaty.

"What am I going to do with you?" Natasha teased Steve. Bucky had been sitting back on his heels, face tilted up, Steve was on his knees, aimed at the floor. His ass was in the air, ankles crossed, weight resting on his hands.

"I don’t know," Steve sighed, smiling, eyes mostly closed. "Mm, whatever you want. This is good, Nat. I like this."

"You look so happy," Natasha sighed, caressing his cheek and then giving him a light, airy kiss. "But James is tired, and I’m running out of ideas. What if we cork you and let you sleep in the middle, are you going to be disappointed?"

"No," Steve promised, nuzzling toward her hand when she petted his hair. "Which one? N’are you doin’ it or is Bucky?"

"We’re both going to," Natasha said, pressing her lips together to keep from laughing. "And I’m going to surprise you. Down on your arms, knees apart. Be very quiet and very still, James was a very good boy today, we want him to feel appreciated."

Steve hummed pleasantly, assuming the position. Natasha sat on his backside, which made him laugh. She swatted his ass and he pressed his lips together to quiet it, but she could still feel him shaking.

"What’re we doin?" Bucky asked when he got back, standing in the doorway with a sweating glass of icewater, tousled hair and a dazed expression.

"You and I are tired," Natasha said, smiling sweetly. "Steve’s getting corked and sleeping in the middle."

"Christ," Bucky said, shaking his head. "He squirms."

"Are you complaining?" Natasha asked, raising both eyebrows.

"No, ma’am," Bucky said quickly, sipping his water and averting his eyes. "Not at all."

Natasha nodded once when he looked back at her, and then made sure Steve couldn’t see her hand before she held up three fingers at Bucky, who nodded and wandered into the closet.

Her hand dropped to caress Steve’s ass, and he sighed again, deep and happy.

"You’re a mess," Bucky opined when he returned, handing Natasha the plug she’d asked for and going for the lube under the edge of the bed.

Steve just hummed. “I feel amazing.”

Bucky knelt behind Steve and gently plied at him with carefully, messily wet fingers, and then Natasha teased around his hole with the plug, letting him guess, by sensation rather than sight, which one it was.

"Oh  _God_ ,” Steve moaned, toes curling. “Oh, Jesus, Nat, you’re the best.”

"I know," Natasha said archly.

"I ain’t decorative," Bucky said waspishly, giving Steve’s ass a smack.

To his credit, Natasha noted, Steve did not flinch. She remained where she was, very comfortable and very steady.

"Give it to him, James," she said.

Bucky smirked. “Okay.”

Six inches later, Steve was burrowing his face in his own arms, rocking on his knees just enough to make Natasha swat him.

"M’sorry," he muttered. "Ngh, God, m’sorry, I just- this one’s my  _favorite_ , you know it is, Jesus.”

"You’re a fuckin’  _mess_ ,” Bucky told him, licking his fingers when they came back sticky from playing with Steve’s cock. “Three goddamn loads up your ass, pegged until you can’t hardly close back up, and still  _leakin’ like a damn garden hose_. Christ, Stevie.”

"He’s a good boy," Natasha said, and Bucky snorted, both of them laughing while Steve tried not to squirm as long as Natasha was sitting on him.

"He’s gorgeous," Bucky sighed pleasantly, moving around and kissing the back of Steve’s head. "Bed, Natasha?"

"Mhm," Natasha confirmed, standing up and stretching.

Steve pushed himself back up on his hands and knees, then paused to tremble. “Ngh.”

"You have to get into bed without losing it," Natasha said. "You drop it, you don’t get it back. I don’t care how messy you are."

"I know," Steve managed. "I know. Just-" He held his breath as he got to his feet, exhaling only when he was standing  up with both eyes closed. "Oh  _God._ ”

"Get up there," Natasha prompted, pointing to the bed, and Steve gingerly climbed up until he could fall on his face in the pillows and moan happily.

"Damn punk," Bucky said, sliding under the sheet on his side and checking to make sure the plug was where it was supposed to be. "You’ve got some control there."

"M’gon’die," Steve’s muffled voice came from the pillows. "M’gon’die. S’too’good. Can’t."

"Drama queen," Natasha said, stretching out on Steve’s other side and cuddling up to him, arm snaking possessively across his back to tickle Bucky’s ribs and make him smile at her.

They were all asleep in minutes. At least until a wriggle in his sleep woke Steve up and had him panting and moaning into Natasha’s breasts while Bucky got him off again.

"Eight," Bucky grumbled when they all settled. "Eight goddamn- I don’t even know anymore."

Steve giggled drunkenly and Natasha smacked both of them in one hit.

"Sleep," she ordered.


End file.
